Spider arts
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Ranma got thatspider bite and now he has all of those lovable spidy powers. People in Nerima show their true colors, Our first lackey is...Ryoga? then who is in charge?
1. spiders, and the people they bite

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or spider man.

Subject: Ranma D. Saotome

Age: 16

Location: Tokyo, Nerima ward, Japan.

Power: possible Chi manipulation, Webbing, god like agility, Danger sense, extreme learning curve, High level Martial arts skill.

Ranma looked around nervously. He hated this field trip from the beginning. The class had received an invite from a college to see their latest achievement on genetics and gene therapy. For Ranma; that meant being on high alert for the time being. He was very curious about the experiments, but he knew Ryoga or some one would show up and cause trouble.

"Ok, here are our spiders we test with. We take genes for one trait such as the jumping ability of one and applied it to another. Allowing us to apply this method to people, we can eliminate things like Anemia and diabetes!"

Ranma looked to the cages, one was empty. It was one of the 'super spider' cages. He raised his hand, "Hey doc, how come this one is empty?"

The guide looked at the cage, "I don't know, it must be undergoing test if it isn't in the pen,"

Ranma nodded and continued unaware that a spider had landed on hid head. The arachnid crawled down to his ear and sank it's fangs in. Ranma gave a small yelp as he felt the insect bite. He flicked it to the floor where a tech picked it up, "Don't worry, all the spiders here have very bland venom, you shouldn't feel a thing. But how did you get out little fella?"

The tour continued and concluded without incident. But Ranma's body began to undergo a slight change. Unaware, he simply went about life. Till two days later, "What the Hell?"

Ranma's hand was stuck to the floor. He pulled his hand free. Upon closer inspection, he saw tiny fibers with he could retract. He chalked it up to the weirdness that surrounded his life. He decided how strong the stick was. He soon found himself climbing walls. "This could come in handy in evading Akane's cooking," he said as he walked in the door.

He suddenly felt like he was in danger, he turned in time to see a hammer begin it's trajectory down towards his head. He rolled to the side as Akane's mallet struck the ground and bounced back in her face. "Damn, that has to hurt. I know because it happens to me a lot,"

Akane was angry. The 'pervert' dodged his punishment for insulting her culinary skill what skill?. Ranma was nowhere to be found. Her mind declared Ranma a pervert and figured he went to one of his whores. She stomped away satisfied in her brilliant deduction. Ranma on the other hand was thanking what ever god gave him these new abilities. _What other powers were given to me?_

Ranma attempted to clear his head with the art. It was going fine till he launched himself skyward. Ranma suddenly found himself an extra forty feet up than what he planned.

"Holy shit! I'm stronger than ever!"

Ranma continued his exercises to learn to control his new found strength. Ranma went to remove his shirt, but it got caught on something. He looked to find something akin to spider webbing coming from his wrist. Ranma paused to thing of the applications. "Let's find out,"

Ranma went to his favorite spot, the bridge. He experimented with the webbing; he could launch his web a good distance. The stuff was more durable than steel cable. He roof hopped to Shinjuku. Skyscrapers rose all around, "It's crazy but it might be fun. If Tarzan can do it, so can I,"

Ranma leapt high as he could. He launched a web at a building and swung. As the swing reached a point he repeated procedure. He web slinged to the other side of Shinjuku. Ranma had a smile plastered, "Roof hoping is faster, but that was a rush,"

Ranma returned to the Dojo late for dinner and with a smile on his face. The whole house stared at him. "Boy, you missed dinner! What happened? What has you in such good spirits?"

Akane jumped to conclusions, "I bet he was with one of those floosies,"

Nabiki, in an act of kindness, "Actually,, he was doing me a favor. I had him deliver something to Shinjuku,"

Ranma just nodded, "I had a blast along the way. Shinjuku was very fun place to go,"

Ranma went to Nabiki after he ate what Kasumi saved for him. He knocked on the door, "Uh Nabiki?"

The door opened and Ranma was pulled in. the pig tailed martial artist was stunned. Nabiki had just pulled him in and threw him to the floor in one move. He looked to find Nabiki in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "Ok Ranma, I want you to take me with you and swing like you did. I had a lackey follow you. She lost you once you started swinging. It looks like it might be fun,"

The cursed boy nodded, "Alright, but you have to hold on tightly, under stood?"

Nabiki nodded, "Tomorrow after school, it's a date,"


	2. Ryoga, the lackey

I made Ranma a little better that spider-man. He can crawl or walk up walls, depending on if he is carrying anything

Ranma awoke to his danger sense going off. He sprang into action and countered his father's waking technique. Ranma followed his father outside via window. The two began their usual spar. Ranma held back the lion's share of his strength. "Hey pops, got a new trick to show ya,"

Genma flew back, the last trick Ranma learned was how to throw chi around. "Ok boy, let's see what you learned,"

Ranma leapt to the wall and stood parallel to the ground. Genma did a double take; the boy was standing on the side of the wall. "How the heck are you doing that?"

Ranma grinned, "I don't know really. I can climb up walls, sense incoming danger, and this," he said as he launched a web ball from his wrist.

Genma caught the ball and looked at it, "Spider's web?"

Ranma nodded, "I think the field trip did it to me, some super spider bit me and a week later, I can do all this stuff. I'm leaping ten times what I could and have gained that much strength,"

Genma raised an eyebrow, "have you checked you other form for these traits?"

Ranma nodded, "Their all there,"

Genma thought hard for a moment. "Just say they are some new abilities you learned on a training trip and leave it at that. Let's eat breakfast,"

They both entered the house dry and silent. A change of pace compared to their normal routine. Genma sat down and continued to think. Ranma looked into the kitchen, "Need any help?"

Kasumi smiled, "Sure, help me carry the food to the table,"

Ranma obeyed and hefted the two trays and carried them in and set the table. Ranma sat in his usual spot. Akane entered with a glare at Ranma. He ignored it and continued eating at a slower (see normal) pace. He finished his first bowl and left the table. Effectively stunning all who were present. Ranma walked to school on the wall. As he usually did, with Nabiki in tow. He didn't even register her presence until she spoke.

"Saotome, remember our plans this evening,"

Ranma looked back, "I won't forget, we'll meet Tofu's. I have an appointment after school,"

Nabiki nodded then suddenly got shoved to the side. Where her head was, a yellow bandana was sticking out of the wall. She became aware of a tight embrace; Ranma had saved her. Ryoga was growling at her! "Nabiki, I finally put all together, your using Ranma to make Akane miserable. The photos, the information selling, all of it to destroy Akane's happiness,"

Ranma was at a loss for words. Ryoga had gone off the deep end. He wasn't blaming his problems on him. Worse was he was trying to kill someone who couldn't defend themselves. "Ryoga, what is wrong with you? A martial artist doesn't attack those who can't fight! You hit your head or something?"

Ryoga calmed slightly, "No, I see clearly now. You are just a pawn, a pawn in her twisted schemes. I must destroy such evil!"

Nabiki was white as a sheet, "He sounds like Kuno! Ranma, don't let him kill me, please!"

Ranma looked from Nabiki to Ryoga, "He won't touch you,"

Ranma picked up Nabiki and launched skyward. Ryoga did the same but couldn't get that much height. Ranma made it to the school roof from two blocks away. To their shock, Ryoga followed them without getting lost. Ranma frowned. _Damn, what ever is messing with Ryoga made his directional problem go away._

Nabiki was becoming hysterical, Ranma was that stood between her and Ryoga. She held on a little tighter. Ranma gave a slight squeeze, out of reflex or reassurance, she didn't know. "Nabiki, I need you to let go, I'll take care of the pig,"

She let go and ran to the corner. Ranma waited for Ryoga. The pig boy snarled and charged. Ranma used a web to blind the boy. Ryoga stopped to clear his face. Ranma tied Ryoga up and threw him as far as he could. Ryoga faded from view as he sailed off towards the horizon.

"Want to reschedule our date Nabiki?"

Nabiki shook like a leaf, "No, but could you stay with me today? I feel safer if you did,"

Ranma smiled, "It would be my pleasure,"


	3. first Villan, Akane?

Everyone loves a hero, but what makes a hero great? A VILLAN and LACKEYS!

Ranma helped Nabiki to class. She was pale and wasn't the most steady of walkers at the moment. Ranma guided her through the halls. People were quiet. Not because of Nabiki, it was because Ranma looked unhappy. His danger sense went off; Akane was walking right at him. Her face didn't look to happy, "Pervert, what did you do to my sister?"

"He stopped Ryoga from killing me; he protected and saved me,"

Ranma growled, "Because he said that she was ruining your happiness,"

Akane nodded, "So?"

The whole populous of the school went dead quiet and looked at Akane. Nabiki looked to Akane with betrayal, "What?"

Akane sneered, "Ryoga is my little attack dog, He never gets lost, he is just doing other jobs for me. He has only failed in destroying you and Nabiki,"

Ranma's mind went blank; his heart spoke for him, "All the times we got along, all the times I saved you, all for nothing?"

Akane smiled, "I am grateful for the saving. We did have fun. But you still have to die,"

Akane brought her hand up; liquid flames erupted from her palm. Ranma and Nabiki disappeared. Ranma's incredible speed had been enhanced.

"You don't normally run when challenged, Saotome. Especially when innocent people are at risk,"

Ranma held to the ceiling for dear life, _what the hell is her problem? If I don't accept, innocent people will die._

Ranma dropped to the floor, "Fine, but let's step outside!" he said as he kicked Akane through the wall.

Akane flew through the air. She didn't expect that he would drop from the ceiling. She looked at the ground, "He hit me hard; I'm already in Shinjuku,"

She looked up to see Ranma swinging from something, foot first. She put her arms up to block. She was knocked from the air by the hit. She struck concrete. She had the wind knocked out of her as her exposed back was struck by the ground. Ranma was suspended from a light post, "You give up?"

Her eyes burned with red energy, "NO!"

A red blast issued forth. Ranma abandoned his perch. HE leapt to the side of a building. Akane looked and was stunned by the fact. Ranma took the opening and leapt to attack. He connected with a spinning kick to her sternum. Akane dropped to the ground. Ranma quickly went for a knock out. He picked up her limp body and ran back to Nerima as fast as his legs could carry him (See 50 mph).

Nabiki was constantly looking around. Ryoga could appear at any moment. She had convinced Kuno to watch over her until Ranma returned. She knew Ryoga would rip through Kuno like tissue, but she was more worried about survival. She wasn't an insane level martial artist. She could fight off a mugger, but Ryoga? She would be a red smear on the concrete. She looked out the window to see Ranma carrying a cocooned person. She breathed a little easier; Ranma was the best in Japan.

Ranma walked back into the school, "Ms. Hinako can drain her if she wakes up, and I don't want to handle this at the moment,"

Ranma went to Nabiki and told her what happened. She nodded and followed him to his class. No one questioned Nabiki, she had dirt on everyone. Dirt that they didn't want public. She sat in on Ranma's class while Ranma had Hinako keep Akane sedated. The day was not a good one. Ranma dropped Akane off at Tofu's with specific instructions and a briefing on the whole day thus far. "Nabiki, ready to go?"

"Yea, are we heading to Juuban?"

Ranma nodded and scooped her up, "Cheer up! I'll have the old ghoul trap Ryoga as a pig. Akane; that issue will be tricky but we'll figure out something. Just relax and enjoy the ride,"

Nabiki forced a small smile and held on tightly. Ranma leapt high into the air. Next thing she knew she felt like she was flying. Buildings flew by and the wind was in her hair. Ranma had a tight grip on her waist. She looked up to Ranma's face; he had a genuine smile, compared to that forced arrogant smile. He suddenly got a wicked smile, he didn't change web lines. They continued upward. He let go as they rocketed skyward. Nabiki gave a shriek as Ranma yelled out in excitement. As they began their decent, Ranma washed out with another web. They continued to sling around town for another ten minutes.

Ranma landed in a park in the middle of the ward. He set down his passenger and waited for a slap for the prank. It never came; he opened his eyes to see a Blushing Nabiki. She was panting slightly, "That, was the wildest thing I have ever experienced! Ranma, I just, wow!"

Ranma smiled, "I guess all you needed was some fun right Nabi,"

Ranma found he could no longer speak with Nabiki over his lips. Ranma stood stunned unsure of what to do. _Holy crack on toast! Nabiki is kissing me! Not another girl! Wow, was that her tongue?_

The two parted, Ranma was redder than his shirt, "If I have to pay for that, it was worth it," he said hoarsely.

Nabiki's knees gave out. Ranma caught her before she fell. She was blushing as much as Ranma. _If the others find out, she'd be in more danger. Screw them! I'll take them all on!_ "Nabiki, would you like to head home?"

Nabiki nodded. She latched on and Ranma leapt to the air and began the 20 minute trip back to Nerima. Nabiki rested her head on his shoulder, _almost two years and he was right in front of me. I could have had him this whole time! So much wasted time. I can remove the claims of the others easily. He'd probably like that, only one fiancée in his life._

Ranma walked with Nabiki into the house. Both were laughing, until they saw Akane sitting at the table brooding. Genma and Soun appeared, "Boy! Some doppelganger attacked your fiancée and threw her in Tofu's office bound in steel cables!"

Ranma blinked once, "So? She says she is a martial artist and can take care of herself. I was protecting Nabiki from Ryoga all day," he lied.

Both deflated, Akane never mentioned Ryoga. They looked to Nabiki, "What happened with Ryoga?" Soun asked.

"He tried to kill me! I was lucky Ranma defended me! He said he was going to kill me because of Akane,"

Akane paled, _Shit! Everyone knows Ryoga is nuts about me! Damn, plan B,_ "But it's is Ranma's fault, He is always picking on him, Nabiki must have been in the way,"

Ranma knew that ploy, "Nope, he said and I quote_, Nabiki, I finally put all together, your using Ranma to make Akane miserable. The photos, the information selling, all of it to destroy Akane's happiness. I see clearly now. You Ranma are just a pawn, a pawn in her twisted schemes. I must destroy such evil!_ End quote,"

Akane knew she had been beat, _Next time Ranma, you will fall_

Will Akane's schemes work out? find out next time.


	4. Genma the King pin?

Hero _n_: **1 **A person of distinguished courage or ability, admired for their deeds and noble qualities. **2**Ranma?

King Pin _n_: A man who supposedly behind all major crimes in the world.

Ranma waited in his room for Genma with Nabiki. The panda man walked in with hesitation, "What is going on around here? You and Nabiki come back laughing. You don't even care that someone beat Akane! What happened today?"

Ranma and Nabiki shared the day's events from Ryoga to their 'adventure' in Juuban. Genma was unsure about what to do. He was proud of Ranma for defending people, but he was still set on Ranma marrying Akane not Nabiki. He might have to get in contact with certain people once again. "Well, I guess the logical action would to shift the engagement from Akane to Nabiki. Thinking back, you never did pick who you would marry,"

Ranma smiled, "Thanks pop," the smile faded, "But what to do about Akane?"

Genma smiled, "Leave that to me, I'll handle it. I'll just make a call to a friend of mine,"

In New York, A large man sat at his desk in the center of his criminal network. His cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Fisk-san! Have you kept up my empire?"

Wilson Fisk paled, "Yes sir, all is well,"

"Good, I have a job for your best man,"

The King pin was sweating, "Go ahead,"

"I want you to get someone and make her an exchange student in America. She is becoming a thorn in my side here in Japan,"

Fisk relaxed, "Consider it done,"

"Thank you Fisk-san, the girl's name is Akane Tendo. Ja Ne,"

Back in Nerima, Genma finished a call on a cell phone. "The girl's name is Akane Tendo. Ja Ne,"

The next day Akane received word that she was to be an exchange student in America. Soun was having a crying session while Ranma tried to not get soaked by the streams of water like his father. Nabiki wondered how Genma managed this. Genma was mentally nodding in approval, Fisk came through. "Tendo, I say we switch the engagement,"

Soun auto stopped the waterworks, "What do you mean old friend?"

"It is apparent that Akane and the boy dislike each other. Nabiki seems to have taking a liking to the boy, so how about it?"

Nabiki heard that and froze. _Please say yes!_

Soun thought for a moment, "I see your point, if Nabiki is willing,"

Nabiki moved faster than anyone thought possible. She was attached faster that an Amazon on a sugar high. Instead of freezing up, Ranma chuckled. Kasumi smiled, _good for him. He deserves happiness._

Akane looked at the new couple, "Don't forget Ranma. I come through with my promises,"

Ranma smiled, "I ain't afraid. You just take your piglet with you or I'll have pork fried rice,"

Nabiki nodded, "I could go for some right now," she said as she produced a familiar piglet.  
Akane snatched P-Chan away, "Come on P-chan, I'm going to America!"

"Bwee Bwee Bwee?" (Why to America?)

Akane snuggled to P-Chan, "I got picked as an exchange student, and doesn't that sound cool?"

"Bwee?" (Really?)

The sickening sweet display was a bit much for our resident hero. Ranma decided to go slinging, "Hey Nabiki, I'm heading over to Juuban, want to come?"

_Go Slinging, stay here with Kasumi...Kasumi!_ "Why don't you take Kasumi? She loves rollercoaster rides,"

Ranma looked over to Kasumi, "Ya up to it?"

Kasumi looked into the Kitchen, "I have to fix dinner in a bit,"

Soun frowned, "I insist, we can have takeout, you go and enjoy yourself."

The super powered fighter offered out a hand, "We can stop for a burger or something,"

Kasumi took the hand and nodded. Ranma scooped her up, "Hang on tight now,"

The pair took off from the back yard. Ranma's Jump carried them five blocks. The two practically flew the distance. Kasumi laughed like a school girl as Ranma gave roof hopping a new definition. Soon, they came across taller buildings. "Ready Kasumi? I'll need you to hold on real tight now,"

She nodded and Ranma let go with one hand. He lashed out with a web. He got the rhythm and balance and began the lap around the ward. Kasumi hollering all the way.


	5. A reason for evil Akane

Cause of evil reveled! and more!

Akane went to her room to pack. Her mind went back to the fight against Ranma, "Damn him. Everything I learned was for nothing. I guess Father needs to finish those lessons. Ranma should be nothing now, what did I do wrong?"

She continued packing until she came across the scroll Happosai gave her when she was younger. I told of her liquid fire technique by using anger. She looked it over once more.

_The dragons angry fire strike taps into the base emotion of anger and uses it to burn your enemy. It amplifies your anger permanently. It has been known to make a person evil and spiteful with an inability to receive love or see reason. You have been warned._

Akane shrugged off the warning like she did when she did when she was young and reread the instructions for the attack itself. She had preformed it flawlessly. She stopped to think. Ranma trained from dawn to dusk for ten years straight. She trained every day for about two hours. She saw the flaw. Ranma had endured more in one month than she did in two years. All she needed to do was dive into the art even more.

Soun sat at the table contemplating what was happening to his family. Akane was losing herself to the masters scroll. _Perhaps I must use my forbidden moves to stop Akane's downward spiral. I thought I would never use my powers again. But to save Akane, I must! _"Forgive me brother,"

Soun stood up and headed for Akane's room. He knocked on the door, "Akane, may I come in?"

Akane opened the door, "What do you want?"

Soun kept a serious face, "I was to see how far you got with your training, I want one more spar with my daughter,"

Akane smiled, "Ok, I be in the Dojo in a moment,"

Soun walked out to the Dojo and was joined shortly after by Akane. Soun frowned, "Now I want you to use everything you have. I will use something our uncle, Kami save him, taught me. Now come at me,"

Akane Lashed out with her blast which went through Soun. He rippled like water,

"Your uncle was a criminal. He was a thief of unparallel skill. He could turn into water with a thought. He called himself hydro man or something of the like. He taught me so I could survive the master," he said as his body became water.

Akane never heard of her uncle until now, "Why didn't you mention him before?" she said as she unleashed another blast.

"He is my half brother in America. I am not proud of his lifestyle so I don't speak of him much," He said as he let loose a stream of water.

Akane was struck hard. She rose to her feet shakily, "Why, why can't I hit you?" she said as another blast was launched.

Soun was crying, although you couldn't tell because he was made of water. "Abandon that move Akane, it will destroy you in the end,"

Akane growled in frustration, "No, I need it to destroy Ranma!"

Soun melted into a puddle and covered the floor, "If you can't beat me, how can you hope to beat me? The anger you feel is blinding you from reason. Please Akane, give it up,"

Akane punched and kicked at the water that rose up around her. Her fathers words never past through the rage that clouded her mind. Her Aura flared to life. The heat caused Soun to boil. Soun fled from Akane, "Please Akane, calm down,"

Akane was about to strike again but was knocked out by Genma, "I see why the boy didn't go for her, violent little maniac,"

Soun formed back, "Thank you old friend, I am leery of sending her off like this. She is a danger to others,"

Genma thought, "Let's have Tofu lock her chi away!"

Soun nodded, "It is the only way,"

Akane is evil because of her own short sightedness, figures. Next time, Ranma finishes his trip to Juuban and we find out how Genma is in control of the Kingpin.


	6. Truth of the King pin

Genma Saotome

Age: ?

Criminal background: Petty theft, breach of contract, possible mafia involvement? Unconfirmed cases...All

Skills: Martial arts. Minor chi usage.

Title: True Kingpin of crime?

Ranma and Kasumi sat in the park eating a large between them. Kasumi felt exhilarated, "Ranma, thanks for bringing me along. I needed time away from the rut,"

Ranma smiled, "No problem, it was my pleasure. Dinner in the park with an attractive woman. I know people who would kill for such a time,"

Kasumi blushed, "I hate to spoil the moment, but what are you going to do about Akane leaving?"

Ranma leaned back on the grass, "Absolutely nothing. I have lost all respect and feelings for her. I can only handle so much abuse,"

Kasumi nodded, "I understand, it just seemed liked you loved her,"

Ranma nodded, "Well, the pizza is gone so let's head back,"

Kasumi put the empty pizza box in the trash and held on to Ranma. He was about to leap until he heard a scream. It was close, "Kasumi, stay here, I'll check it out,"

Yoki Mori was regretting walking through the park. Two thugs were about to rob and who knows what else until they were suddenly on the ground. A young man was standing behind them, "Are you alright miss?"

Yoki nodded, "Yes, thank you,"

The young man with a pig tail smiled and leapt to the trees. She proceeded to vacate the park quickly.

Ranma found Kasumi waiting where he left her. She was looking at the moon in the sky. Ranma smiled. He picked Kasumi up, "Ready now?"

She nodded and held on as he leapt into the air. The rhythmic beating of Ranma's heart and rocking lulled Kasumi to sleep. She slept all the way home.

Ranma saw that the dojo had multiple holes that were fresh. He chalked it up to an Akane temper tantrum and went on with his task at hand. He took his passenger to her room and set her gently on her bed. He crept out so quiet a ninja would be jealous (They are!) and went down stairs. Ranma was about to take a sip of his water till his danger sense went ballistic. He dodged an incoming fist. "Hey pops, what happened to the dojo?"

Genma smiled, "I'll explain that in a bit. Come and sit down, I must tell you of my past,"

Ranma sat with his father, "Ok, what is so important?"

"Long before I met your mother, I lived in America. New York to be precise. I was the head of a large organization. Ranma, I contacted that organization to get Akane out of your hair. But in doing so, I also took my job as... Chairman, you following so far?"

Ranma nodded, "What is this, business?"

"The world crime network. It has a hand in every single organized crime around the world,"

Ranma was blown away; his father was the biggest figure in all of crime! He stopped for a second; his father was a moron. "Heh almost had me going there for a second pops. You can't be some criminal king pin. You barely can raise a kid! Look at what you did to me for ten years. Neko-ken was a big success,"

Genma hung his head, "I figured you wouldn't believe me. When the man comes to pick up Akane, he will be accompanied by a man named Wilson Fisk. He was my stand in. Since I made contact, He has to stand down. You Ranma are basically my successor. Just ask Fisk about it if you don't believe me,"

Ranma nodded, "I will because I don't. For one, why were you in America? How did you meet Mr. Tendo if you were some big crime boss?"

"I moved there with my father. I met Tendo through his brother, who is still in the states,"

Ranma was stumped by how detailed Genma had this one. Ranma looked at his father, "I guess I'll find out the truth out when Mr. Fisk shows up then,"


End file.
